Holy Water
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: "...She just needs a little help to wash away the pain she's felt.." Holy Water- Big and Rich.  Nick/Macy


"_Somewhere there's a stolen halo_

_ use to watch her wear it well_

_ Everything would shine wherever she would go_

_ But looking at her now you'd never tell..." _

Everyone who knew Macy Misa-even Nick Lucas-swore that she had a halo floating above her head. Nick Lucas-especially-knew that Macy Misa and depression were not two words you associated with each other. When Macy Misa went somewhere, everything and everyone in that place shone. She brightened things up, made them better and saw the best in everything. There wasn't a person who didn't love Macy Misa-except for the person who had taken the light from her eyes and had dimmed the halo that everyone swore was floating above her head.

"Look at her." Nick whispered, leaning up against the lockers as he watched his best friend. "People used to swear she had a halo floating above her head because she was so bright and angelic but looking at her now, I just can't tell anymore."

"Things will get better Nick." Kevin told his little brother. "Just be there, just listen to her. Be the best friend she needs right now."

_ "Someone ran away with her innocence_

_ A memory she can't get out of her head_

_ I can only imagine what she's feeling_

_ When she's praying_

_ Kneeling at the edge of her bed..." _

Nick could honestly say he wanted to murder the guy who had run away with his best friend's innocence. The memory that still haunted her dreams, the memory of her ex-boyfriend mercilessly beating her and yelling at her until she was afraid to go near anyone-even Nick.

When he would come over to visit her, he sometimes caught her praying. It was during that time when he stopped and just listened as she nearly screamed her prayer, desperately begging for God or someone to make the pain go away, to drive the memory out of her head. He usually ended up sitting against the wall outside her bedroom, his heart shattering time and time again as he found himself unable to even imagine what she was feeling. Despite the screaming and the crying, he couldn't even imagine the pain she was in. The physical pain had been gone for a while but the emotional pain was still there. The memory still haunted her and the scars were still a reminder.

"_And she says take me away_

_ And take me farther_

_ Surround me now_

_ And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_ Holy water..." _

When he would finally go in, he would find her rocking herself on the bed. It was times like that when he wanted to gather her in his arms and try his very best to take away her pain. He couldn't count the times when she had flung herself into his arms, wanting just one thing-the comfort of his arms wrapped around her small frame.

"Take me away, Nick." Macy would whisper time and time again. "Take me farther. Surround me and hold me like holy water."

The tears would fall from his eyes and he would just tighten his hold on her. The tight hold made her feel safe and secure and like she was actually something to someone. It was the only time she felt like someone's holy water. Something so delicate and sacred that it could only be held with the greatest of care.

"Anytime, sweetheart." Nick would whisper as he rocked her gently. "Anytime."

"_She wants someone to call her angel_

_ Someone to put the light back in her eyes_

_ She's looking through the faces_

_ The unfamiliar places_

_ She needs someone to hear her when she cries..." _

When she would have a flashback-which was more often than any of them would have liked-no one would even try to calm her down except for Nick, they all knew he would be the only one who could do it. How, they would never know, but he always brought her back.

"She just wants.." Nick would explain later. "She wants someone who's going to call her Angel, someone to put that light back in her eyes. She just needs someone to hear her."

Sometimes Nick would end up holding Macy for hours on in, and by the time he was able to let her go, they were both stiff and sore. He would do what nobody else had ever thought to do. Nick would listen to her and he would call her Angel-but the one thing he did most for Macy was put the light back in her eyes.

_ "And she says take me away_

_ And take me farther_

_ Surround me now_

_ And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_ Holy water..." _

Sometimes it would be all Macy could do not to just completely give up. There were some days when the pain would be to much to bear and she would curl up in bed and yell at anyone who would try to come in. Nick would show up, and all it would take is one word and she would let him in.

"What do you need, Angel? How can I make it go away?" Nick would ask, crawling into bed with her.

"Just take me away. Take me farther." Macy would whisper just as she had before. "Hold me please."

And he would, for as long as she needed. The days and nights Macy would spend at Nick's were becoming more and more frequent but none of them cared, all they cared about was Nick being able to help Macy more than anyone.

_ "She just needs a little help_

_ To wash away the pain she's felt_

_ She wants to feel the healing hands_

_ Of someone who understands.." _

He would rock her or sing to her or rub her back, whatever she needed to temporarily relieve the pain. The emotional pain weighed heavily on her and sometimes she would just a little help getting rid of it. She just wanted someone who understood her pain or who was willing to try and understand. She needed help sometimes-just to get rid of the pain. She needed someone who understood or someone who would at least try their hardest to understand.

"I know that I could never understand completely, Angel, but I swear I'm trying." Nick whispered stroking her hair as she slept peacefully against his chest. The first peaceful sleep she had, had in months. The first time he had ever seen her look peaceful since the abuse her ex-boyfriend had subjected her too.

"She knows, Nick." Stella whispered outside the door, she had been about to enter, stopping when she heard Nick. "Somehow, she knows."

_ "And she says take me away_

_ And take me farther_

_ Surround me now_

_ And hold, hold, hold me_

_ And she says take me away_

_ And take me farther_

_ Surround me now_

_ And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_ Holy water." _

It was nearly a year later, before Macy was fully recovered and ready to try dating again. This time though, it wasn't just anybody. She was now dating her best friend, the only guy who had ever attempted to understand her, to understand what she went through. Sometimes, she would remember what her ex-boyfriend had put her through but it never lasted long because Nick was always there, always listening and always helping her.

"Take me away, take me farther. Hold me, like holy water." Macy sometimes whispered at night, usually nights when the memories returned in the form of nightmares, threatening to take over the part of her that had completely forgotten.

He would wrap his arms around her, whisper that she was safe and that he was there, and it would all be okay. The nightmares didn't return and for a while, until the nightmares returned, she felt safe and secure.

Nick held her like she was his Holy water, precious and pure but he would never know that to her, he was Holy water. He was the only person who made her feel clean and pure again, more like the Macy that everyone loved.

* * *

**So I finished this story, while taking a break from a long angsty piece I'm writing about **_**Melissa & Joey **_**because I needed a break and knew that this story needed to be finished. Ironically enough I was not listening to this song when I finished this story. **

**To my friend, StemiandChannyForever, who I promised this story to. I hope you like it, and thank you for the wonderful review of Tangled Up, it made my day :) **

**Review please and Enjoy!  
**


End file.
